The Picture of Heartbreak
by PhoenixSpirit10500
Summary: Hermione finds out something she doesn't want to know. A one shot of heartbreak.


_The Picture of Heartbreak_

I heard them first. It was unmistakable. Low throaty moans. Heavy breathing. I pulled back the tapestry and revealed my worst nightmare. My boyfriend was holding the Gryffindor slut up against the wall, attacking her neck with his lips. They didn't even notice I was there.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to speak. A lump appeared in my throat. Pain radiated through my entire body, coming from my now broken heart. My eyes blurred, my knees felt weak. I wanted to run away, and never think of that image, but my mouth gave me away. I let out a strangled cry, and they broke apart. A purple hickey was now visible on Lavender's neck.

"Hermione," choked Ron Weasley.

I backed away, shaking my head. _How could he do this to me?_ I had given _everything_ to him, and this is how he repaid me? By cheating on me?

"L-leave me a-alone," I managed to say, and ran in the opposite direction. I couldn't go back to the party now. See everyone's happy faces whilst my face was the picture of heartbreak. I made my way to a quiet alcove on the fifth floor; I knew I wouldn't be disturbed unless Harry stopped to notice I was missing. When I needed to get away from reality, I would go there to think. It was hidden in the corner by a window, and a statue partially hid the entrance. Unless you knew it was there you wouldn't notice it.

That's when it happened. Sitting there, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. That was when I broke down. The tears came freely down my cheeks. It was a strange sensation, heartbreak. And something I didn't want to experience again. It actually felt like my heart was being torn into little pieces. A dull ache was in my chest, as my mind flickered through images of the past few months. The happiest months of my life. _Why did he have to ruin it...we were happy weren't we? _

After Voldemort had been defeated, we had all returned to Hogwarts to finish our education, even Ron. Although looking back it was clear that he only returned to be with us. He didn't have high career prospects, being with me and Harry was enough. Clearly that had changed. Now, he wanted to be with... _Lavender. _God, it hurt so much. He had _promised_ that he wouldn't hurt me. He had said so many nice things...he had been there for me, comforted me, and slowly I had fallen in love with him. I was so happy that someone wanted me; no-one else had ever paid any attention to me before. Now I felt used, and unloved. You don't do that to people you claim to love! I couldn't help but think he had lied to me.

My breaths were coming out short; soon I'd start to hyperventilate. I hated crying, I felt so weak, to be hurt this much by a boy. By _Ron._ He said he loved me, and wanted to be with me forever. Why did they have to say things they didn't mean? Did they not know what this _felt_ like? The ache in my chest increased. I wanted to scream. I wanted to curl in a ball. I wanted to hit something, wrap my hands around something and squeeze. Anything to make this feeling stop.

I must have sat there for a while, rocking slowly against the wall. I couldn't get the image of them out of my mind. Then my mind wandered to even more terrible thoughts. Had that been the first time? Or had he been with Lavender before? I shook my head, determined not to hurt myself more. But I couldn't stop myself. My mind conjured images of them entwined, they were so clear it was like they were standing in front of me again. My heart broke into smaller pieces.

"Hermione?"

I whipped my head up, hastily wiping my tear stained cheeks.

"I knew you'd be here, I'm so sorry."

Harry sat down next to me, and I leaned into his chest.

"I can't believe he'd do that to me," I whispered.

"Neither did I."

I tried to speak, but a loud sob broke out instead.

"Shh. You don't need to speak."

So I didn't. I cried my heart out, and Harry stayed with me. There were some people you could always count on. And then there would always be people to break your heart. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end.

You know what they say: the first heartbreak is always the worst. It will never heal.

* * *

**Just a one shot, trying to get all the anger and pain out of my system.**


End file.
